


Help Me, Nurse, I'm Horny!

by averyverymary



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, shameless stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averyverymary/pseuds/averyverymary
Summary: You take care of Ignis, but he seems to have a problem that requires a different hands-on situation.





	Help Me, Nurse, I'm Horny!

**Author's Note:**

> I got attacked on my discord with sexy Ignis stuff, and this is the result.
> 
> Please enjoy ;D

When Noctis, Gladio, and Prompto brought an injured Ignis Scientia to the haven where you usually were, you quickly hurried over to work on him. Gladio had called you earlier, notifying you of the situation. Bandages and medicine laid at the ready for you to tend to Ignis’ injuries.

“What’s the severity of his injuries?” you asked.

“Several gashes on his chest, and a wound on his left thigh. We’ve gave him first aid and some potions,” Gladio replied.

You nodded, giving the injured man an once-over. “Thank you. You may wait outside. Someone will guide you to your rooms.”

When the other men left, you then turned to look at Ignis, checking on his injuries. Most of them had healed on the surface, though there was still dried blood caked on his skin. You quickly got some iodine and cotton and started to clean him up. Carefully, your fingers checked him, gently pressing and touching his skin. You then moved to check on his leg. The wound wasn’t as serious as you thought, and you started to clean that, as well.

Meanwhile, Ignis had been resting, though the feeling of your hands on his body was quite soft… and warm. Every time you removed them (to dispose of the dirty cotton and put on gauze), he felt almost bereft. As if he never wanted your hands to ever leave his body. You just felt… so wonderful, so gentle… what would he give to have your hands on other parts of his body… the images in his head started to make him flush. No, Ignis, he chided himself. You were a nurse, obligated to touch him in order to heal his injuries… and yet…

Oh, Astrals. He could feel himself hardening, the blanket near his crotch rising slightly. But he needed to resist. He can’t behave like this. He had a reputation to uphold! He took a sharp breath, catching your attention. You looked at him. His face was slightly flushed, breathing uneven and choppy. “Ignis? Are you all right? Are you not hiding…”

Your eyes had looked over his body as you talked, and it was then you saw a prominent bulge in the sheets, right near where his legs were. You quickly looked right back at his face. “Ignis?”

He averted his eyes from you. “Nurse Y/N… I-I must apologize. Your touches… have done something wicked to me.”

Your cheeks flushed a lovely red. “O-Oh my… I see your predicament.”

“… I’m sorry, nurse.”

You bit your lip, looking at his face. “W-Well, I should do something about it. I am a nurse, after all…”

Ignis turned, looking at you in surprise. “Y/N, you are not obligated to…” 

He trailed off when he saw you locking the door to the room. You then returned back to his side, a hand on your nurse dress. “Ah… let me take care of you, please…”  
“…Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.”

“…Very well. Please help me, Nurse Y/N.”

“Gladly.”

Slowly, you started to take off your dress and underwear. Placing it aside, you slowly moved onto the bed, carefully removing the blanket from his body. You then straddled his hips carefully. “Do let me know if you are in pain, Mr. Scientia.”

“Certainly, nurse.”

You then lowered yourself, gently grinding against his half-hard cock. Shocks of pleasure tingled in your spine as your cit brushed against his skin. He reached out, wanting to touch you, but you stopped him.

“Let me take care of you, Ignis,” you murmured, gently grasping his cock and guiding it into your dripping entrance.

He made a quiet gasp. “Oh, Y/N…”

You made a cry as his cock entered you. Astrals, he felt so perfect in you. Slowly, you sunk all the way down until he filled you to the brim. “S-Shit… you feel so…” you gasped breathlessly. You started to bounce up and down on his cock, moaning and sighing as you did so. Ignis gently gripped your hips, bucking his hips up into your warm pussy.

“Y-Y/N, you feel good…” he rasped out.

“Y-You too, Ignis… oh!”

You felt his cock brush against your sweet spot, and you keened your pleasure. Ignis seemed to have realized it, because he started to buck his hips more roughly, hitting it every time. One of his hands moved to rub your clit in time with his thrusts.

“Oh, Ignis… f-fuck, yes…!”

You soon reached your peak with a yelp, trembling and milking him of his seed. When you both settled down from your climaxes, you both looked at each other, breathing heavily. You couldn’t help but notice how lovelier he looked, green eyes piercing into your soul. His hair was also slightly disheveled. It only added to his attractiveness. You made a small smile at him. “How are you feeling now, Mr. Scientia?”

“Perfectly fine, Nurse. Y/N.”


End file.
